


The Hand Knows What the Heart Needs

by Crystal Dream (Astral_Hummingbird)



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Airbending & Airbenders, Awkward Romance, Body Hair, Caretaking, Consensual Sex, Established Relationship, F/F, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Hair Brushing, Loud Sex, My First Fanfic, One of My Favorites, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Avatar: The Legend of Korra, Sweat, There's a lot of my soul in this story, Waterbending & Waterbenders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:35:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24438298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astral_Hummingbird/pseuds/Crystal%20Dream
Summary: At the end of the third season, Korra was left poisoned and crippled. Asami Sato was her caretaker. One night, their relationship takes a turn.
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato
Comments: 3
Kudos: 66





	The Hand Knows What the Heart Needs

Asami Sato sighed as she walked the pathway to the airbender complex. It had been a hot, sticky day in the factory and she was feeling drained. It had been one of those days where she’d been stuck in an office dealing with one detail after another, all the while surrounded by noise and heat and perspiring bodies. The peace of the airbenders’ traditions would be a welcome reprieve. It was too bad they could do nothing about the heat.

Asami’s mood lightened as she made her way up the stairs to begin her evening’s business: seeing to the well-being of her friend Korra. The young woman was still terribly wounded from her recent battle. Her body ravaged by liquid mercury, Korra had nearly died. She was recovering and had even managed to attend Jinorah’s mastery ceremony the previous day. But she was far from healthy.

A soft knock on the wood brought no response. Asami slid the paper door aside and slipped in, sliding it closed behind her. There on the bed, she could see Korra. The young woman was simply sitting there, staring out the window at the red-orange sky of the setting sun. Asami saw that she was naked from the waist down, her skirt and furs lying in a pile on the floor. She was still fully dressed, bangles and all, from the waist up. It seemed she’d tried to get herself changed and had run out of energy… or had simply given up.

“Hey, Avatar. How are you feeling this evening?” Asami tried to sound upbeat and happy, but inside she felt a cold dread. The monks attending her during the day wouldn’t have left her like this. It was apparent that Korra’s stubbornness and desire to do things herself had taken hold and then simply left her. 

Taking a seat in a chair across from her friend, Asami tried to look her in the eye. “Korra?” Seconds passed with no change in her features. Then, there was just the slightest flicker as she met the engineer’s gaze. “Hey, ‘Sami.” she muttered. Then she went still once again.

Asami maintained eye contact, nervously keeping herself from looking down. Korra was half naked, but that wasn’t what made her most uncomfortable. It was the flat affect. The tiredness. The nothing in her eyes. She decided to act like everything was normal in an effort to make it so.

“Let’s finish getting you ready for bed. What do you say?” she said, running her long maroon-lacquered fingernails through the hair on the left side of Korra’s face. First she removed the left hair stay, then she slowly pulled the ponytail tube from the back of her head. Languidly, she stroked her left hand along Korra’s scalp in an effort to fluff some body into her hair.

Asami couldn't help herself. She fell into the soft, feathered luxury of the waterbender's hair. Outside, over the sound of the waves, she could hear the notes of one of the children playing a tsungi horn. Or maybe they were just blowing air through rocks. She didn't understand everything they did. What she knew, what she felt at that moment was something she couldn't put a name to. But she knew she just wanted to keep stroking Korra's hair. For a long time. And she didn't know why.

Just as slowly, she used her right hand to pull the other hair stay from Korra’s temple, then ran her fingers through the hairs on that side as well. Purple nails. Black, soft hair. Dead eyes. Through all this, the young woman didn’t move, hardly even blinked. But, just as Asami was about to release her hair, Korra’s left hand came up and grasped her hand, softly holding it in place. Asami couldn’t pull away, not that she wanted to. She looked at Korra’s face, but could still see nothing there. It was as if her hand had taken a life of it’s own and wanted something it’s owner couldn’t articulate. 

The music blew through the window. Korra's eyes were dull and lifeless.

After a few long seconds, Asami did pull away. “Come on, honey. Let’s get you undressed and changed. I’ll get you comfortable and then we can talk for a while. What do you say?” She smiled, but Korra said nothing. So Asami proceeded to pull off the woman’s bracers and the armband she always wore over her right bicep. Asami wondered why the monks dressed her in her usual clothes instead of something simpler, like a robe. Perhaps they had and Korra had dressed herself in her customary outfit later. It would be something she would do. Had she succeeded in putting on all of her sealskin pants and boots, she would have roasted like the sun in this heat!

All that was left was the blouse and anything she may have been wearing underneath. It actually took a little doing for Asami to even figure out where the buttons were that would release the blouse, but after some gentle touches, she found it. She lifted Korra’s arms up and the girl held them there on her own while Asami lifted the blouse up and over her head.

Korra hadn't been wearing anything underneath. Totally without wanting to, Asami found herself eye-to-eye with Korra's right nipple. Asami quickly averted her eyes. She felt the heat rise in the room, then realized it was the heat in her body as her face blushed.

She noted that the monks hadn’t shaved Korra’s armpits, which seemed a little strange when you considered how they seemed to be all about shaving everything. As she tossed aside the blouse and nudged Korra’s arms down, Asami finally glanced down. No, they hadn’t shaved anything on her, Asami realized. Korra had a thick patch of black hair growing around her cunt as well.

Seconds passed. Then more seconds. Asami realized she was openly staring at her friend’s cunt. The blush had faded, replaced by something hotter. She tried to look away, but only managed to lock eyes on her tits. Korra’s small breasts were capped with what seemed to be very dark brown, larger-than-average areola. They moved slowly in time with her breathing. Asami felt her own breathing rise. Embarrassment wasn’t something she was expecting. She’d volunteered to be Korra’s nighttime caregiver this week, after all. She knew she’d see her friend naked and she’d been ready for it. No, she realized. She thought she’d been ready for it. As she felt her own cunt start to moisten, Asami realized that she was very wrong.

In a last-ditch effort to regain her composure, Asami lifted her eyes higher, hoping to escape the thoughts that were starting to flow through her. But when she raised her eyes, they were captured by Korra’s own. And now her eyes didn’t have the glassy, gray look. The lids were wider and the beautiful sea-blue irises showed more life in them. They still didn’t show her normal energy. Korra was too sick for that. But they… smoldered with something Asami couldn’t recognize.

Asami was trapped. Unable to move. Feelings started to whirl uncontrollably through her soul. For over a year now, her friendship with this woman had grown. Through trials and tribulations large and small, they’d stayed together. From driving lessons to world-altering battles. But now some unspoken thing was passing between them. Two women, both unable to move, gazing into each other’s souls.

The horn had faded. All that remained was the sound of waves.

Then Korra’s left hand moved again, almost like it was it’s own independent machine. Knowing how hot the factory would be today, Asami had opted to wear a light blouse with no sleeves. The shoulders were held together with two cute little bowline knots. It looked nice, but it made the shoulders vulnerable. Asami realized that when Korra’s hand pinched the knot over her left shoulder and pulled it open. The hand quickly moved to the right knot and pulled that one as well. Korra’s eyes never unlocked from Asami’s. Her hand then pulled Asami’s blouse down around her waist. Neither woman broke their loving gaze to look.

Now the hand crept up to caress Asami’s cheek. Softly. Slowly. Ever so slowly. Gently as a butterfly moth. The slightest rasp of her stubbled fingernails across powdered flesh. A gentle path through oily, sweat-stained hair. Asami suddenly, frighteningly regretted working in a sweatbox factory for nine hours. Her morning bath seemed so far away.

The hand made its way to the back of Asami’s neck. It held itself there for a moment. Then it pulled. Pulled the older woman’s face towards hers. Pulled her head so close that Asami finally broke contact and closed her eyes, just as Korra was closing hers. Pulled their lips closer together. Until finally...

\------

Seabirds cawed. Waves splashed against the island’s night-black shore. The air in the room was moist and stifling. The darkness had crept in when the sun had set. And Asami was bent at an awkward angle in her chair, her lips locked in a timid but loving kiss with her best friend. It felt like minutes had passed. Then slowly, they parted.

Korra was the first to break the silence. Sitting in her bed, naked and sweaty, she murmured “Asami. Oh, wow.” Asami for her part, could say nothing. Words escaped her. So she pulled out her “50-Watt” smile that she used for the media. It was genuine this time. 

Life had returned to Korra’s eyes and color to her cheeks. It was all in a fleeting surge that had to be grasped while it could be. Her breathing was coming rapidly and the blood coursed through her veins. Her nipples. Her lips. Her cheeks. Her moistening little pebble. All were throbbing to the pace of her advanced heartbeat. She thought and felt she had enough energy to be playful for just a second. “Asami Sato, your Avatar is giving you an order. Get your clothes off and join me in bed. I have an idea of how we can pass the evening.” She chuckled and lay back.

She hoped that her body wouldn’t betray her. Not now. Not for a few minutes. For Wan's sake, she was so... so weary.

Asami briefly thought of resisting. She’d never been with a woman. Hell, she’d only been with three men. (One of whom had been with this very woman, but that thought was too complicated right now, so she dismissed it.) She stood. A part of her wanted to bolt from the room. The rest of her determinedly grabbed the beltline of her skirt and tugged it down. “This is NOT what I signed up for, woman. But this could be fun.”

[xhttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SiO_7LhPZFM target="_blank"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SiO_7LhPZFM)

Leaving on only her sheer maroon panties, Asami walked around the bed to the other side. By now, the darkness was almost absolute. The last of the sunlight was a dim purple in the room. Asami pulled out a flint lighter and struck it, lighting two candles that sat on the nightstand beside the bed. She glanced at Korra. The orange flames danced in the light of her seawater eyes. There was probably a bending metaphor at play in the situation, but Asami ignored that as well. The chatter and thoughts that filled their days didn’t seem important now. Only one thing mattered: Korra’s body. 

Asami slid into the bed, pushing the light sheet off entirely. Softly, tentatively, she pressed her body against that body. She realized for the first time that her breasts were about the same size as Korra’s. Her nipples the same. Both women pushed forward at the same time. Their tits flattened against each other. Their nipples met. Then their lips met. Asami’s hand reached around and cupped the roundness of her friend’s ass. They held together in a loving embrace.

And the waves... the waves still crashed against the island.

Both women gave in to their passion for minutes. Time went by without them even realizing that it had. Then, as suddenly as it started, the heat subsided. Nervousness took its place. Korra was the first to break the silence saying “I can't believe you're doing this.” Asami chuckled softly and didn't say a word. She just lightly rubbed her nose against Korra's playfully. Then she slowly slid her hand from the woman's ass up her back, around her shoulders, under her arm finally resting on her left cheek. She caressed the cheek softly, while looking into the ocean of her eyes.

Asami pushed Korra’s shoulder down until the woman was lying flat on her back. Slowly, she kissed her way down her neck, down the bony part where her ribs began and then further. She ran the fingers of both hands through the wetness of Korra’s hairy armpits. She wrapped her lips around the oversized, dark brown nipple, feeling it grow in her mouth. The pad was so soft and gentle. She could only imagine a baby loving it. Asami's tongue licked playfully at Korra’s stiffness. The poor woman’s senses were dulled by the poison that still affected her. Asami had to work on both salty nipples for a pair of minutes before Korra let out her first throaty moan. 

The fun was ready to begin!

Not knowing what to do, never having done this before, Asami remembered what it first felt like when a boy tried to stick his hard cock in her mouth. She just relaxed and assumed that everything would be all right. The same thought steeled her now as her lips left Korra’s tits and slid down her belly. Korra’s body was slick with sweat, which made the whole process more… intimate? Hot? She wasn’t sure, but she knew that she liked it. 

She wedged Korra’s well-muscled thighs apart, revealing the treasure that lay between them. Korra’s cunt was a wet gash, glistening in the candlelight. The hairs that surrounded it were straight and stuck out in every direction. As she got her face closer, Asami could smell the pungent aroma of aroused female. It smelled like her fingers did after she masturbated. Only now, this smell was much more intense since it came from the source.

Asami refused to hesitate. She dove into her lover’s wetness, pressing her nose up against Korra’s clitoris. She lanced her tongue as deeply as it would go inside of Korra’s body. Oh ancestors! The taste was indescribably beautiful! A guttural groan tore from Asami’s throat, totally against her will. Suddenly, all thoughts of style, grace and romance fell away. She wanted this woman. And she would have her!

Korra’s eyes rolled back into her skull. Only the whites were visible, not unlike the way they looked in the avatar state. But this was, if anything, even more powerful and soul-consuming. Breathing turned to hissing. Hissing turned to gasps. Then the gasps became an uncontrollable high-pitched squeal as her body trembled at Asami’s ministrations. Her back arched and her ass ground against the bedsheet as pleasure rolled through her. She used both hands to grab the back of Asami’s head, forcing her deeper into the soft flesh of her vulva. This was incredible! No boy had ever thought to do this to her, that was for sure.

After minutes of this, Asami broke away. Raising herself on hands and knees, she crawled back up to Korra’s head. Her face was drenched with a smell unlike any she’d ever encountered in her young life and she wanted to share it. She playfully rubbed her nose against Korra’s again, this time coating it with the waterbender's own secretions. Then she kissed her and for the first time, pushed her tongue into her mouth. Korra resisted at first. Nobody had ever done this to her before. And the taste. She’d smelled herself after she masturbated, sure. But she’d never tasted herself. She didn’t like it. Honestly, it was repulsive. But Asami wasn’t giving her a choice. She was in control now and what she wanted was to encircle her lover’s tongue with her own. 

After a minute of this, they broke apart and both lay there, gasping. Then Asami smiled and said, “Now it’s time for the both of us to find the clouds and the rain. Are you ready, sweetheart?” Korra nodded, dumbly. Between her sickness and the shock of what was happening, she was more than happy to let Asami take full control. “All right, Korra, what we’re going to do is please each other at the same time. First, you have to find my private treasure.” With that, she rose up on both knees and placed her hands on her hips, striking a beautiful dominating pose in the candlelight.

Korra rose up on one elbow and grasped the hem of the maroon panties. She said, “Of course they match your outfit.” Asami replied, “Of course! Just because I’m not a girly girl doesn’t mean I don’t appreciate style. Now pull.” Korra pulled one-handed, first one side then the other. When the panties were at her knees, Asami pulled them the rest of the way down. Korra’s hand lingered. The short, straight hairs on Asami’s mound were shaved into a thin patch, leading straight down to her clitoris. “I’d always assumed you’d be completely shaved,” Korra stated. Asami giggled. “Well, normally I did. It’s just that…” Then a pause fell between them like a slap. “It’s just that Mako liked me to be hairy, so this is the compromise we came up with. I, ah… I kinda kept it as a souvenir of our relationship.”

“And I kept mine natural because that’s what he liked best. Let’s not talk about him right now, what do you say?” Korra said kindly. Asami agreed.“Yeah, I don’t want that subject in my mind right now.”

“Besides,” Korra smirked, “Bolin’s a better fuck, anyway. He’s more forceful and strong. Probably an earthbender thing. There’s been a couple of times this year that I’ve let him throw into me. His brother didn’t need to know and he’s so cute when he’s desperate and begging.” Asami laughed. “Girl talk later, damnit! Let’s not ruin the mood.” She arranged her body so that her feet were at the head of the bed. 

“Now, I know that the clouds and the rain come from touching our wet pebble, so I can only guess that if we lick each other’s at the same time, we’ll bring ourselves to heaven together. Want to try it?” Korra nodded. “Let’s do it.” She only wished she could see better. The candles didn’t provide much light, but she’d be damned if she’d light a fire. It was too fucking hot in that room already. Korra let her nose guide her to the aromatic, sweaty center of Asami’s cunt. Maybe there would be a chance to explore at some other time. She dearly hoped so.

Hardening her tongue, she pushed against the firm little nub that Asami’s hair pointed to. Down at the other end, Asami felt a wonderful soothing sensation when she rubbed her chin amongst Korra’s soft hair. Her tongue also found it’s target. Warm, wonderful satisfaction flowed across her soul just as Korra’s warm secretions flowed over her face.

Both women took turns nibbling, tickling, licking and sucking each other’s clitorises. They alternated between gentleness and roughness. They hurt each other. They tickled each other. They experimented as only two virgins can, for better and for worse. But they found their groove. It was fifteen minutes before they were locked in, but once they were, there was no going back. As each one forwent licking in favor of firm, throbbing pressure against the nub, each one brought the other harsh moans of ecstasy. Their bodies muffled the sounds, else there would doubtlessly be someone in the compound who realized what was going on.

Asami was first. She pulled away from Korra’s cunt and stared up sightlessly at her feet. A keening wail built up inside her cunt, flowed all the way up her body and burst out of her mouth. There was no hiding this! Asami Sato was orgasming hard and finding heaven.

Asami cried out in ecstasy. "Gods help me! Shit, shit, SHIT!! AHHHHH!" Her orgasm erupted and blue fire swam inside her eyes. "AGHHH..."

Gasping. Panting. Sweating. Asami tried to pull herself together. She lay limp as her dolls she had as a little girl for a full minute. “Please!” Korra whined, weakly. Her body was betraying her, but her nerves were on the edge of the storm. “Please don’t stop, honey. I need it so bad! Please?” Spurred on by Korra’s need, Asami dove into her lover’s vulva once more. It only took a minute of hard pressure before Korra snorted. Then she gagged. Heaven had taken her by surprise! Her moan was deep and long. She bit the skin of Asami’s mound, hard. She shuddered and wept as the feelings consumed her. With a voice unlike any she'd ever used before. she growled "Oh, fuuck... WHORE!!" Her eyes flashed white for a second. The Avatar spirit found it's own moment of peace. 

Then all was silent. Korra lay still as death. Asami weakly turned herself around. She gently kissed Korra’s lips, then licked her cheeks. It was only fair that she taste her own secretions, since she made Korra taste hers. In the dark she was surprised to taste the sharp tang of salt. It wasn’t just sweat. Korra was weeping!

“It’s okay, baby. It’s okay. I’m just…” Korra sighed. “I don’t know what’s happening in my body. But I liked all of that. I just wish I could do that when I’m feeling better.”

“We will, Avatar. We will. I don’t think that anything is going to separate us for a long while.”

Time would tell...

That night, they slept in the sleep of love.

[Concrete Blonde - Waiting for a Sign](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bIPCV5kFJng)


End file.
